Double HM Trouble
by AnonymousGLEEPLL
Summary: What if Emma had twins and Regina adopted them both, this is about Henry and his twin helping their mothers find their happy ending. #SwanQueen #DoubleHM #SWEEN #SQTWINS Mostly AU, May contain different variations of story-lines from the show written my own way (the way i want them to happen)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or the Storylines on the show or the characters. If I did there would probably be SQ moments and possible cannon pairing but I don't and there isn't so ABC and the creators own it all. I do own OC character Aka Harper Mills, Henrys twin sister, Emma Swans other child and Regina Mills other adopted child. I OWN ALL SPELLING MISTAKES!**

**Chapter 1**

Storybrooke is a town made up of supposed fictional characters, that aren't so fictional. It has true love, Curses, Magic, portals and faraway lands. People don't just visit Storybrooke, they are usually brought here by fate, or the inevitable to find their true love or family subconsciously without much thought as to why they are really going there. That is why on Emma Swans 28th birthday she arrived in Storybrooke chauffeuring her adopted son Henry back to his home and his mother the mayor of Storybrooke and also apparent the Evil Queen, Regina Mills. That is when she decided to stick around not only because she found the mayor to be very intriguing and badass and downright sexy as hell but because she saw for the second time in her life what her babies looked like and she knew she couldn't leave them again. Henry looked weirdly not like Emma except for the chin, he was a book worm, geeky and cute and likes video games and fairy tales but Harper she was a mini Emma, she had the hair, the eyes the skin and the protectiveness and she was very closed off but at the same time she seemed to have lots of friends, she loves video games but she isn't much for books or reading she loves sport which Emma doesn't really like unless it's in a gym but they are very alike which Regina picked up after watching them interact. As much as she hated it she also loved it-Not that she would confirm or admit out loud-, she felt a certain tug towards Emma during and after the very first meeting they had when they locked eyes for the briefest of moments.

Harper Emma Mills, she was named by her mother because she wanted a beautiful, un-common name for her beautiful daughter and Emma for her middle name because the hospital band on her wrist had Emma.S on it and Regina could only imagine who she was and thought that it would be special and be meaningful for Harper and her biological mother should they meet in the future. She is blonde with light tan skin, she's got a slim frame and is very tone and sporty and has beautiful green eyes. She is her mother's daughter, she is 3 minute older then Henry, and she is a leader and is very, very stubborn and protective.

Harper was sitting on the edge of the pier at the Docks she had her feet dangling over the edge but they are too short to reach the water. She wouldn't dare go in the water as its winter and shed probably freeze to death faster than what she would have when she was trapped in the ice cave with her mum and the Snow Queen two days ago. She is dressed in a Women's New York Jets Junk Food Green Sunday Pullover Hoodie with the hood on her head with her long blonde hair spilling out the sides, she's is wearing XU2 compression tights and black Nike free runs with a fluro yellow tick on them. She was concentrating hard on the water below her she didn't hear somebody approaching her from behind. She didn't even have to turn her head to know who it was, she could smell the perfume and now that she was aware of the sounds around her other than the wind there was the light clicking of heels on the wooden deck.

'Can I sit?" asked the voice standing behind her. Harper shrugged and indicated to the space left on the end of the pier. The person silently adjusted the pencil skirt they had on to accustom to the position and she dangled her legs down over the edge as well almost hitting the water below her. The cool sea breeze picked up and it made for very fresh conditions. They are the conditions that you would think would get people inside with a fire place or heating going with a fresh pot of hot coca or coffee, even tea would suffice, but Harper was in no mood what so ever to return home to either of her mother's home's, the mayors in particular.

"You shouldn't be out here in this weather darling you'll get sick and you know you always get really sick and you know how much you hate staying in bed", said the raspy voice beside her. She chose to ignore the voice and pick up a lone stone that was gathered in a pile beside her and threw it into the ocean. The women beside her sighed and picked up a stone and held it in her leather gloved hands eying it carefully and thinking of what she should or could say to get Harper to go with her. "I don't know what I can say darling that will make you believe that I am very truly sorry, I know I went about it the wrong way again, I know I hurt you and I promise that it was unintentional because the last thing on this earth I would do, actually no I would never ever hurt you intentionally, please just come home with me", begged Regina Mills, she isn't one for begging or asking more than once for things let alone forgiveness or truce but she was going to do everything it takes to win back her daughter's forgiveness.

Harper turned her head up to watch her mother throw the stone a good 5 meters and hear her sigh. "You abandoned me," she finally said after minutes of deadly silence that was winning the battle over the gusts of wind.

"I had to be alone for a while, I was upset, heartbroken, jealous all of the above, you just got you ma back and your favourite pirate and you and Henry were here having the time of your life with your Ma and the pirate and your uncle I couldn't be the downer on your life Harper," said Regina. Regina turned her head with her hair whipping around her face so she could look at her hooded daughter. Her normally perfect posture was now a slouch and her hand were clenching the pier deck as she leaned forwards to stare into the water.

"You're my mum, you are my life! If your sad I want to make you happy, I want to make you smile and make you feel like your loved because you are, I love you mum and I can't live without you." She yelled at Regina who turned her head to look down into the water with guilt spread across her face. Harper pushed herself up to stand with tears in her eyes she held her hand out for Regina to get up. Because as angry and upset as she was at her mum, it was just a reflex to hold her hand out to help her up because the mayor would probably struggle to do it on her own in the tight pencil skirt. Regina turned her head to look at her daughters normally light tanned hands to find cold pale purple hands; she took a hold of her daughters hand and stood up. "I'll see you later," said Harper and with that she turned on her heel and ran off to continue her jog giving Regina no time to reach out and stop her and it being too late to call out to stop her.

Harper was jogging back from the docks and has yet to see her mums car go past her on her way home which means she's either still at the docks, or she took a very long route to the 108 Mifflin St home or she drove out to her stables, the latter being the most viable conclusion since its wear she goes when she needs to let off steam or cry or blow things up. Harper slowed down to a walk puffing with the cold air burning her lungs and throat, her normally light tan cheeks are rosy red and her face is pale, she pushed her hoody off and glanced around noticing that main street was quiet, she spotted Granny's Diner up ahead and decided a hot chocolate and muffin sounded like a good idea. She walked in and the aroma in the diner was delicious, with the smell of food cooking coffee, tea and hot chocolate brewing and the ring of bell just made everything fit in nicely, a couple of tables were taken and in her booth was her Ma, she frowned and walked over surprised to find her off from work already.

"Hey ma," said Harper. Emma looked up from the newspaper and smiled at her daughter, she took in her appearance and assumed she had just been for a run. Emma's right hand reached out and the back of her hand touched Harpers cheek.

"Geeze baby you're freezing you need hot food and a hot drink," said Emma. "Hey Ruby can you please get Harpers usual?" Coming up Swan, baby Swan. Harper smiled at Ruby until she heard Baby Swan and she grumbled and frowned. Emma laughed heartily and awed when Harper pouted. "Stop pouting baby you're a teenager!" Emma chuckled as Harper crossed her arms and huffed.

"Why does she have to keep calling me baby swan? I'm 14 years old I'm not a little kid anymore." Emma laughed, the nick name didn't start effecting Harper until she turned 13 then she started making a big deal out of it, Emma tells Regina that it's because she's got a lady crush on ruby and well Regina being Regina just says that's absurd and that _her daughter is a teenager and wants to be a teenager. _Emma of course tells Regina that, that's ridiculous and that the names completely harmless and she likes it because it's like there thing.

"Harps it's just a name!" she said shortly before the Apple and Cinnamon muffin and hot chocolate and cinnamon drink.

"There you are Ma' lady," Ruby kissed her forehead and if her cheeks weren't already red they would be able to see her blush except as Harpers looks at her mum she notices the smirk on her face as Ruby walks away, knowing her mum saw the blush creep up her neck.

Ever since Emma come to Storybrooke Emma and Harper have had a very close relationship and bond. She may be mummy's little girl but she and Emma are two peas in a pod. Harper loves to go everywhere Emma's goes and do whatever Emma does, she more than Henry loves to be her Mas little assistant. So hence why when Emma and David went to check out the reason for the power outage Harper jumped at the opportunity to get out of town. She rushed in the 'frozen' ice barrier and Emma ran after her scaring the Ice Queen into accidently trapping them until her sister was found. It almost killed Harper if Emma hadn't forced Elsa to try and melt the ice. Emma nearly killed her when she freed them.

"So where have you been this morning, you weren't in bed when I woke up?" asked Emma after she took a sip of her coffee and she shut the newspaper. Emma squinted her eyes at Harper who was fiddling with her muffin and pulling it apart.

"I went for a run to clear my head, I tried to call mum but I've filled up her voice mail, she's talking to Henry but she won't see me I don't get it and I'm just so angry so I went for a run to the docks and guess what she friggin found me, I'm starting to get sick of this family and finding people." She said frustrated at the end of her rant.

Emma chuckled at truth of that little rant, "I hear you baby so am I" She sipped her coffee again and reached over and stole bit of the warm muffin. "So what did she say to you?" asked Emma. Harper scoffed, "she told me how sorry she was and it's because she was heartbroken and didn't want to out a downer on my happy life!" she said upset and staring at her fingers running the outline of the rim of her mug. Emma watched the action and turned her attention to her daughters face.

"She has a point Harp, it may not be rational and you may think she's crazy but you're her kid she put your happiness above her heart break"-harper cut Emma off mid-sentence-"By what shutting us both out? She is my mum and will be in my life weather she likes it or not and I want to make her smile and laugh again, I want to make her happy I want her to fall in love and all that mushy crap but she abandoned me ma. I nearly died and did she come to see me? NO! I called and text and went over to _my _house that _I_ grew up in to find that I was locked out!" she said angrily and emotionally.

Emma reached across with her free hand and entwined their fingers. "She come to you this morning Harp to make amends, I know it might not seem like much but for the 4 years I've known your mum she doesn't do that often, actually it happens very rarely and it's hard for her to let people in no matter who they are, what matters is you know she loves you more than life itself and its killing her to know she's made you this upset but she is also trying to protect you", said Emma, she eyed Harper who was looking at her muffin. "She's afraid she going to turn Evil again because sometimes that can't be stopped no matter how much love is in your life, its about controlling you emotions and knowing that people believe in you." Said Emma, "Do you understand what I mean?" Harper locked eyes with Emma and squeezed her hand and blinked letting the tears fall.

Harper Nodded her head, "I just want my mum back, I miss her, I miss her laugh and smile, I miss her grounding me," Harper said the last one through tears and a laugh and eliciting a laugh from Emma to. "I just want to go home," she said and added "No Offence!" Emma smiled.

"Non-taken because honestly I Miss your mum to, I miss her daily compliments hidden under deep, deep insults and the daily threats on my life when I let you eat fries or let you stay up past 10pm," said Emma making them both laugh.

**AN: Tell me what you think the reviews please! **

**My First OUAT published FF and I'm not sure how good it is but the storyline is AU but it's also following the timeline of the show with inspiration from past and upcoming episode sand maybe some spoilers but it also may not be in order of the show. Please tell me what you think; I appreciate constructive criticism….Should I continue?**

**Kennedy**

Xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or the Storylines on the show or the characters. If I did there would probably be SQ moments and possible cannon pairing but I don't and there isn't so ABC and the creators own it all. I do own OC character Aka Harper Mills, Henrys twin sister, Emma Swans other child and Regina Mills other adopted child. I OWN ALL SPELLING MISTAKES and grammatical errors!**

**This chapter is a flashback before chapter 1.**

**Chapter 2**

Emma hit her palm down on the digital alarm clock on her beside table and rolled onto her stomach in her bed twisting in the sheets and doona cover. It took her a few seconds to get her bearings at 7.30 on a Sunday morning but once she did she noticed that the other occupant of the bed, her daughter harper was already up and gone from bed. She found that unusual as Harper is worse at getting up then Emma is and Emma is grumpy and moody but Harper she got genetics from Emma and Neal so go figure.

After Emma was showered and dressed she went downstairs to see if Harper was down there with Emma's parents and brother. "Good morning Emma, did you sleep well?" asked Snow, while she nursed Neal in the arm chair feeding him a bottle. She was still in her pyjamas but David was already dresses and sitting at the kitchen table eating his oatmeal.

"Yeah it was a great night's sleep I had my own personal heated blanket on top of me all night, she gets so warm and snuggly" said Emma smiling at the memory of her daughter asleep on her during the night. "Morning dad, hey have either of you seen Harper this morning she wasn't in bed when I woke up", said Emma thoroughly confused yet not concerned. David and Snow looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No we got up at 7am and she hasn't come down in that half hour" said Snow.

" Well I'm going to find her because she's supposed to be with Regina today and I have a feeling that might be why she's gone", she said just as there was a knock on the apartment door. Emma walked to the door and opened it revealing the mayor clad in a pencil skirt and white blouse with a black blazer with black tights and heels and red Lipstick on. Emma's eyes lingered on the brunettes lips for a little too long since Emma noticed a smirk on them and she blushed slightly and locked eyes with the Mayor whose eye brows were raised. Henry stood looking at his shoes throughout the whole exchange not wanting to ruin the moment. Regina gathered herself first and cleared her throat after what felt like minutes when it was probably only 30 seconds.

"I'm here to drop Henry off for the day and take Harper is she here?" asked Regina hopefully, Emma could see in the sadness in the Mayors eyes before Emma could even tell her she was gone.

"Henry say bye to you mum and go inside, you've got Snow and Neal to yourself today, gramps and I are heading out" said Emma. Henry hugged Regina and kissed her cheek and did the same to Emma before he went inside.

Emma looked up after she shut the door to see Regina leaning against the railing in the hall, she had a sadness covering her face and Emma actually felt sorry for her. "I was just about to head out to find her, she was gone before I woke up and Snow and David too, I will drop her off at your office if you want, I don't know how long it will take me to find her because she so damn annoying with none of the cliché crap of having one place to go to, since it's a new place every time?" offered Emma with Sincerity and understanding in her voice and also a hint of frustration and amusement. Regina turned to face Emma with tears willing to break free from her eyes and offered a chuckle and nodded in grievance.

"Will you let me please go and find her, she does have a spot actually I think she just likes to you a taste of your own medicine for once" said Regina cracking another smile and a small laugh, so did Emma at the truth to her words.

"I'm not going to stop you, you're her mother you don't need permission from me, but I will give you one piece of advice before you go and find her. Just be patient with her, she's upset and hurt and I'm not saying you're not but she doesn't understand why you have been avoiding her and I don't really know why either so it must be something bigger then Marion's return if you've freely let Henry return to your place so just give her time, I know you secretly love that she's like me because under all those insults you like me as well, but I will admit this trait we share or the silent treatment I apologise for" stated Emma losing some of the seriousness towards the end of her little monologue.

Regina nodded and smiled at the last bit of the sentence. "I know I don't deserve anyone's forgiveness after the last week or so but Henry and Harper are my world and I just want to protect them, I'm still hesitant with Henry at home but I know he's not like Harper he doesn't take things as personal as Harper does which you understand why but she doesn't understand that if I'm angry and yell at her by accident that I don't mean it" she said to Emma. Emma nodded knowingly and she squeezed Regina's forearm and let her let go and find their daughter.

Regina reached her back Mercedes and set off in the direction of the spot she knows her daughter will be. It's the sport she's always in when she upset with Regina or at Henry for calling their mum the evil Queen or anything to do with Regina really. It's hers and Harpers favourite spot to go in the summer for a picnic on their own and to get away from everything for a couple of hours. Regina knows if Harpers not here then Emma was right and it will take a long time to find her.

**AN: I know this is shorter and not as long but it's kind of filler for the missing slot in the time line before chapter 1. **

**Please comment on what you think, I will really appreciate it. **

**Kennedy**

Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or the Storylines on the show or the characters. If I did there would probably be SQ moments and possible cannon pairing but I don't and there isn't so ABC and the creators own it all. I do own OC character Aka Harper Mills, Henrys twin sister, Emma Swans other child and Regina Mills other adopted child. I OWN ALL SPELLING MISTAKES and grammatical errors!**

**Chapter 3**

Emma was at the sheriff's station filing paper that afternoon and had the heater cranked up to 30 in the precinct with David sorting the files while Emma put them away, open on the desk is a tray of doughnuts and two hot chocolates. "Hey did you end up finding Harper?" asked David as he added another file to the pile and grabbed another chocolate covered doughnut.

Emma Sighed and Shut the top cabinet draw and turned around leaning her elbow on the cabinet. She ran a hand through her long blonde hair and looked at her father. "Yeah she come into granny's after running to the docks and back, she told me Regina stopped by to try and apologise but it didn't go so well so I left her at granny's she was going to the apartment to see Snow…So whether she goes to the apartment or not I don't know…" said Emma and she grabbed the stack of files and placed them in alphabetical order as David nodded and was deep in thought.

"What do you think of it all, who is right in this situation, we heard you and Regina in the hall outside the apartment when she come to check on Harper, not what was said but we knew it was her," said David.

"If you asking me which side I'm on, I'm not on any, Regina is justified although the reasoning may not be rational but she doesn't know any other way to act about it and well Harper has a point as well and she's my daughter, you can't just choose when to be a parent and when to just pass them off to the other parent and I get why she's upset, Regina's her mum and she feels abandoned because Regina won't see her, I know I'd be pissed and wouldn't want to talk to my mum either." David nodded agreeing with her.

"Maybe you should try explain to Regina that she needs to gain Harpers trust again, get them to sit down to lunch or breakfast at Granny's, it's in public and she can get up and leave if she needs to, said David, more as a suggestion then telling Emma what to do. Emma thought about what he said and nodded that she would think about it.

Back at the Apartment Harper walked inside to see Henry sitting at the kitchen table with his homework book open on the table and he was engrossed in his study, Harper snickered, she couldn't give a damn about her Homework, she's smart and she won't even deny it, because she's that kind of person but Henry he is a book worm, nerdy geek who loves to do homework and study but it's not only because he wants to its because he has too, Harper knows she doesn't have to. Her first memory of what it meant to do homework was when they were little and Regina would get them to sit either side of her and read a page each out of the same book, Harpers memories of those reading sessions each night before bed where that she would get bored because apparently Henry couldn't read as good as her and she would get distracted and get up and talk and play with her toys and end up in her mums lap with a firm arm around her waist to hold her in place, they were funny memories. Another would be bath time Regina running after her naked blonde daughter who would be giggling and laughing having the time of her life, while Regina would do anything to get Harper in the bath. She would try to bribe her and bargain with her, while Harper would be standing on one side of the couch and Regina on the other playing cat and mouse as she thought about the memory she couldn't help but smile fondly at the memory of her mother's beautiful laugh and smile and carefree nature she had before Henry got his hands on the Story book. "What are you doing here?" Asked Harper, Henry looked behind him to see his sister but he frowned when he saw her.

"Where have you been Ma said you left before she woke up this morning and aren't you supposed to be with mum today?" He asked in rush.

Harper chuckled at his rushed words and sat down opposite him; "You didn't answer my question", stated Harper.

"Grandma asked me to look after Neal", he replied continuing with his homework. "Hey you did answer my question either", he quipped.

"Fair enough, I went for a run and I did leave before she got up, before Gramps and Grandma too, I had been awake since Neal woke up crying at like 4am and mums busy doing her own stuff", Henry noticed the last one was a lie but stayed quiet. "Where is everyone else?" She asked him, looking around the quiet apartment.

"Ma and Gramps are at the station and Snow is with the dwarfs running a last minute clean up in the woods where the fire wood is sold and dumped since its forecast to get much colder there moving it all to a dry space and Neal's asleep in his crib". Harper stood up and went over to the crib in the living room and touched her uncle's head lightly.

"He is so innocent, he doesn't have to worry about one single thing!" said Harper as she made a beeline for the kitchen to make a cheese toasty. Henry shut his book realising that while his sister was there he wouldn't get anything done.

"Why aren't you really with mum, she dropped me off here and I figured she knew where you were because she told Ma she would get you" said Henry. Harper made the sandwich while the toaster heated up; she grabbed a hair tie out of the junk draw and gathered her blonde hair into a low hanging bun to stop it getting in her eyes.

"It's been four days, I have been waiting for four days for her to answer my calls or to even text me back to tell me she loves me, to hug me, to see her face and know that she actually misses me! Do you know what the first thing she said to me in four days was, it wasn't I miss you or I love you-she sighed and looked at Henry- she told me I'd get sick if I stayed in the cold", she said exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air. Henry shook his head, he knows that she is obviously feeling all these things but he knows their brunette mother misses her every minute of every day and its killing her to be away from her only daughter.

"She wants you around she's your mum you her daughter, and she does love you" he stated to his sister who was holding back the water works.

"Yeah well it doesn't feel like it right now! Why did she suddenly let you come home and start talking to you?" Harper asked her brother genuinely curious.

"Because when you were sick she finally forgot about it all for a while, so she could be with you-who she thought didn't want her around. She also had to take me home as well, she didn't just let me come home, I went over there and made her let me in and told her why everyone was calling her. So she took me home because it was obvious what everyone weren't saying around me, which was that I didn't need to see you like that in case it was fatal". Harper stared at her toasted sandwich cooking in the toaster.

"She was here when I was sick?" Harper asked him.

Henry nodded, "Everyday" he watched as she grabbed a plate and turned the toaster off and cut it into triangles, he had to smile at that and he followed her until she sat down opposite him and like they did as little kids she put it in the middle to share. He gratefully took a triangle and answered again. "You were un-consciousness for 5 days straight. Between Dr Whale visiting to check up on since Ma knew you didn't like hospitals, Mum would drop me at school and be here to let Ma go to work, she would give you baths, change your IV's, she wouldn't leave your side until Ma got home from work and she had to take me home" He told her. He knew neither mother had told her this, it was either because Regina told Emma not to mention it to Harper for some unknown reason, or they just mutually decided to let it go and move on and not think about the most painful five days they have had since Rumpelstiltskins poisoned her when she was 11.

"I didn't even know that she was doing that, Ma and Mum never even tried to correct me when I mentioned it, this morning mum didn't even correct me" she sighed and took the second triangle and pushed the plate towards Henry and he thanked her and took the last piece. "So Mister I know the answer to everything you've got to say, she mocked teasingly, why has she been giving me the silent treatment ever since Ma, hook and I got back from the Enchanted Forrest?" She asked with a small amount of seriousness and amusement in her voice.

He shrugged, "I actually have no idea". They both laughed at his stunned thoughtful face, they calmed down and looked at each other. "Do you remember when we would do this on a cold rainy day or when school was cancelled?" asked Henry.

"Yeah I do. It's these things that make me so glad I'm not an only child with siblings older or younger; even though I'm older then you we are still twins and technically I'm older but we are still the same age. We can do these things together and can hang out all the time and crack it up to twin separation syndrome and that our bond is so strong we always have to be hanging out", said Harper and she smirked when she saw Henrys teasing glare at mentioning she was older than him.

**AN: Tell me what you think and reviews please! **

**Kennedy**

Xx


End file.
